The Intern
by Willow21
Summary: My take on how Leo met Noah Lyman.


**Title: The Intern  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** My take on how Leo met Josh's father.  
**Spoilers:** Small ones for TCATW and ITSOTG1.  
**Characters:** Leo and Noah Lyman  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

**May 1969, Offices of Debavoise & Plimpton, Hartford.**

"Leo McGarry, this is Noah Lyman, he'll show you around and get you settled in." With that Maurice Plimpton walked off, leaving the 28 year old intern with one of his associates.

"Well that was short and sweet," Leo commented.

"He's not what you'd describe as a people person," Noah smiled. "What did he show you?"

"Your desk."

Noah grinned, "How about your desk?"

"No," Leo smiled.

"Right, well this one's empty," Noah indicated the desk opposite his.

"You don't mind sharing your office?"

"Unless you want to work in reception."

Leo looked thoughtful. "I dunno, Mary's kind of cute."

Noah laughed. "I think her husband, who by the way plays football, would agree."

"Ah. In that case I think we should share."

As if on cue, the office door opened and Mary walked in. "Noah, you should have left five minutes ago."

"I know." Noah collected some files and stood up. "I'm going to be out the rest of the day, but make yourself at home," he told Leo. "There's some papers on the desk that you might want to read, if you've time to stay a while. I'm meeting with them on Monday, you can come and help." Mary was still standing in the doorway, tapping her watch. "Sorry but I've got to go. I'll see you on Monday."

Leo looked around the small office. He had been a little concerned at Mr Plimpton's abrupt welcome, but Noah seemed pleasant enough. He didn't actually start his internship until Monday, but he'd come in today to get acquainted with the office. He sat down and started to read the papers that Noah had left for him.

* * *

****

**The Next Day, Compo Beach, Westport **

Leo held Mallory's hand as they crossed the road and walked down toward the beach.

"Look, daddy," the little girl cried excitedly. Leo looked to where his daughter was pointing and smiled.

"Come on then, let's see if they'll let you join in," he said, laughing as she started to run. "Hey," he said when they reach the kite flyers.

"Hey," Noah smiled.

"I hold," Mallory demanded, tugging at the sleeve of the young boy who was holding the kite reel.

"Mallory!" Leo scolded, as the boy looked down to see who was attacking him.

"Josh, let her help you," Noah told his son.

"Hold this," Josh said a little reluctantly, placing the reel in the three year old's hand, but still holding on himself.

"Hey, she's better at that than you are," his sister laughed.

"Funny," Josh replied with a grin.

"Fell down." Mallory starting to cry as the kite plummeted to the ground.

"Josh does that all the time," Joanie laughed. "Come on, let's go and get it." She took Mallory's hand and glanced at her father and Leo, who nodded. The three children ran off to collect the kite and untangle the string, while their fathers sat and watched.

"Your daughter?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Leo smiled proudly. "Mallory, my three year old terror."

"Well I'd like to tell you it gets better," Noah grinned, "but they're eight and fifteen and I've not seen much improvement. How was your first day then?"

"Weird. Mary kept bringing me coffee, but no one else spoke to me." Beside himself and Noah, there were two partners, one other associate and three secretaries, and Leo was beginning to wonder whether Noah and Mary where the only sociable people at the firm.

"You get use to it," Noah assured him. "They're all alright really. Maurice is well, Maurice," he smiled. "John Debavoise was away yesterday, but you'll like him. As for Harry Marshall, he's so concerned with getting a partnership that he.... well he doesn't have much time for anyone who can't help him achieve it."

"You and him get along well then?" Leo laughed.

"Oh yeah, he loves me," Noah grinned. "Joshua, stop annoying your sister," he called. "Like that will ever happen," he quietly added with a smile, before continuing. "Harry's very ambitious."

"And you're not?" Leo wondered.

"Yeah of course I am," Noah replied. "Wife and two kids to support."

"So who'll get the partnership then?" Leo asked. While bringing him many cups of coffee, Mary had filled him on the company.

"Well, Harry'll leave he doesn't get one soon."

"Would you?"

"Leave? No. I like the work and the firm, and I like my life here. My kids are happy, my wife's happy. More money'd be good. But I wouldn't leave." He smiled slightly. "Trouble is I think the partners know that, so Harry'll probably get his promotion."

'Not if they've got any sense,' Leo thought to himself. He'd met Harry yesterday. He'd looked at Leo like he was something he'd trod in, then told him to file some papers for him. "If he's so ambitious why he's working for a firm that does mainly pro bono work? There's not exactly a lot of money to be made, even as a partner."

"It's just a step on the ladder for him," Noah replied.

"Dad, can we have an ice cream?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, be careful crossing the road."

"Okay," Josh smiled, he turned to Leo. "Can Mallory have one too?"

"Yes." Leo went to hand Josh some money.

"That's okay, Joanie's paying," Josh smiled.

"Hey, you said you had some money left from cutting Mr Howarth's grass," Joanie protested.

"So?" Josh asked with a cheeky grin.

The two men smiled proudly to themselves, as they watched their children walk to the store for ice cream.

END


End file.
